


秘密

by TheBiggestQ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestQ/pseuds/TheBiggestQ
Summary: 诺O卡A副cp民诺诺出轨向





	秘密

李帝努有一个秘密，像所有的竹马之间的秘密一样，这个秘密只有他和罗渽民知道。不过这个秘密有点特殊，甚至还有点致命。

李帝努总会在罗渽民不在身边的时候心慌，这种心慌会被演技盖过，他可以装作云淡风轻，不去理会身边危机四伏的信息素正围着自己打转，那些人谁都不知道自己其实放走了一只猎物。李帝努的抑制剂能坚持六个小时，满打满算他比完赛再跑去找罗渽民了，罗渽民在比赛之前给他打了个电话，问他要不然找个理由吧，李帝努一脸委屈的说，我又不是你，腰伤确实上不了，我吃饭睡觉一点问题都没有，只是因为我在发情期，还是不能让人知道的发情期。

罗渽民挂电话之前最后一句，一旦出什么事，一定要找我。

李帝努说好。

可李帝努心跳加快的那一刻，他就觉得不好了。对方的球传过来，他忽觉得脚下轻飘飘的，用不上力气，踢出去也不知道是个什么力度，球经脚上的力向上，发力点错了，李帝努脚收回的时候还差点摔倒，他看见黄旭熙接过他的球，在自己差点歪倒的那一刻分了神，都怪他多看了自己一眼，球正冲网去了。解说的唏嘘声，在李帝努耳边嗡嗡作响。

下了场，黄旭熙向他靠近，李帝努受不了他身上的味道，运动之后信息素会浓烈的，李帝努晃着头，黄旭熙问他生了什么病，李帝努说没有，却被黄旭熙一把扯过来，语气严厉的训斥着：“比赛输了不是你的错，你别在这自己惩罚自己，不舒服了就说。”

“不是…”李帝努握着额头，“我有点头晕…”

黄旭熙放李帝努在休息间睡了一会，李帝努觉得浑身发热，可天气预报说今天才十五度，他看着手腕，视线却和要突出去一样，他猛地起身，浑身痛的要命，他晕的不行，扶着墙打开了门。所有的人都聚在运动场的休息区，他本该好好地呆在休息室。

黄旭熙在最靠近门口的地方和钟辰乐坐在地上聊天，钟辰乐也挺担心李帝努的，眼神时刻往门口看，李帝努出来的时候他大喊一声“帝努哥你怎么出来了——”黄旭熙回头，眼神瞬间变了，还没等他站稳，李帝努却突然靠了过来，砸在黄旭熙怀里，黄旭熙觉得不对劲，其他人的视线全部集中到这来，也来不及考虑，黄旭熙的信息素又把那些好事之人杀回去了。

黄旭熙把人拦腰抱了起来，这不是他本意，只是李帝努的手搭上来了，一股奶香从李帝努的身上散出来，惹得黄旭熙想凑近点闻闻，他现在低头就能碰到人脖子，黄旭熙回头冲钟辰乐说，我送帝努去医务室，你和主办经纪人说一声。

话是这么说 他怎么会真的带着李帝努去呢，原因一看就明白了，那股诱人的气味已经把所有的其他因素排除，黄旭熙还是心里打鼓，进了化妆室把门反锁，李帝努被他放在沙发椅上，黄旭熙问“你是omega？”李帝努大喘着气，最后点了点头，黄旭熙看着觉得头疼，他不知道该做什么，去了医务室，李帝努的身份被曝光，后果谁也不清楚，不去，李帝努这副状态也不知道如何解决。李帝努说不清字，他特别想让黄旭熙去找罗渽民，元音都发不出口，只有沉闷的呻吟。李帝努把卫衣脱了，又要去脱裤子，黄旭熙上前去拦他，碰到手的那瞬间，李帝努整个人贴上来，朝着黄旭熙的耳朵吹气。黄旭熙耐不住这个，下面一下子就来了感觉。

黄旭熙的信息素溃不成军，猛烈的攻势让李帝努也有些受不住，他抬头，迫不及待的吻上黄旭熙，两个人交换着彼此的唾液，黄旭熙控制不住动手动脚，三两下李帝努就干干净净的了。李帝努像饿虎捕食一样，吸着黄旭熙的舌头一进一出，性暗示的味道不言而喻，黄旭熙一下一下给李帝努手淫，噗兹噗兹的水声让他发出低吼，乳头被黄旭熙含的红肿，omega发情时微隆起的乳房是alpha调情的最佳区域，李帝努把黄旭熙的头推到另一边，乳头被牙齿扫过的时候，李帝努难耐的叫了一声，

“嗯…好痒…”

有什么东西要出来了，不是乳汁，是下面，黄旭熙的手抠着李帝努的穴壁，水顺着指缝流出来，仅仅只是手指又怎么足够，李帝努拿膝盖蹭着黄旭熙的裤裆，肿胀的体积让李帝努更加兴奋，他重复着“给我……给我…我好难受…”

黄旭熙手压住李帝努蹭过来的膝盖，问他“我不是罗渽民，我是黄旭熙。”

李帝努点点头，说我知道，双手捧着黄旭熙的脸又吻上去，黄旭熙把裤子一扔，握着阴茎在李帝努的下面试探，穴口把龟头吸了进去，软湿的内壁让黄旭熙更加兴奋，这是他第一次侵占omega的私人领地，进入的时候他听到李帝努变了声音，变的更尖更细了

“进来了…啊…慢…慢点…我没吃过这么大的…”

李帝努需要一个适应期，因为两个人的体格整整差了一倍，和同样身材的罗渽民不同，黄旭熙的部位很粗大，直捅进蜜道深处，所有的敏感点都被粗壮的柱体挤压，李帝努挺直了身子，发出了满意的喘息，

“啊…嗯……好深啊…”

李帝努夹着黄旭熙的腰，一点点抽送起来，控制着黄旭熙的阴茎在自己的身体里一进一出，乳房随着摇摆的频率而上下颠起来，黄旭熙含住其中一个，他对omega的乳房情有独钟，闻到李帝努的味道之后就更离不开他的胸口了，他不明白这股气息是否是纯正的李帝努的信息素，还是掺着李帝努乳房渗出的液体的奶味，他拼命的吮吸，真的就像一个刚出生的孩子那样，他把李帝努的乳头吸肿了，在李帝努这边也是单纯地上半身刺激，“别吸了……别吸了……”黄旭熙只知道喝奶，下面一点都没在动，李帝努也只敢小幅度的挪动，那种快感和大力的抽插根本无法对比，他去吻黄旭熙，黄旭熙才反应过来，把人顶到墙上，一下又一下地撞进对方的深处，

“啊哈……太深了……啊…好……好棒……”

快速划过每一处高潮点，李帝努闭上眼享受着黄旭熙带给他的快感，不同于罗渽民的温柔，黄旭熙根本就是一头横冲直撞的狮子，他快要把自己捣坏了，李帝努的脚随着黄旭熙的频率在空中晃来晃去，黄旭熙把李帝努的腿一只搭在肩上，这种体位能让阴茎进的更深，李帝努叫的声音更大了，手开始揉搓自己的胸，他喊着黄旭熙的名字，后来又觉得麻烦，开始“老公老公”的叫他，

“老公，你慢一点嘛……”

“老公……干的我好爽啊……”

黄旭熙没听过人这么叫自己，有点脸红，但他看到李帝努那张快要高潮了的脸，咬着唇发出淫靡的声响，他变更想去欺负他，在没发现李帝努的秘密之前，黄旭熙眼里的李帝努就是个臭屁小孩，殊不知在床上撒起娇来也能要人命，黄旭熙有点累，李帝努开始哼哼唧唧的求他，“老公…让我再舒服一点吧……”“顶顶那边好不好……”“就那里……啊…”越听越觉得李帝努的声音是蜜里调油，黄旭熙陷在其中不知忘返。

他掐着李帝努的双乳，指印在上面留下了粉红色的痕迹，李帝努的身上开始有着属于黄旭熙的吻痕，他的穴里也是，有着黄旭熙的精液，黄旭熙来了一次又一次，期间外面射箭比赛结束了，接力比赛结束了，电话还响了，但是黄旭熙关静音了，谁在求欢的时候顾得了世界发生什么呢，他只关心怀里的小黄莺还舒不舒服。李帝努被他折成m形，每进到最深处李帝努的双腿都会和黄旭熙的小腹来次亲密接触，这次黄旭熙快要把李帝努的生殖腔撞开了，他想满满地射在里面，看着射了这么多，李帝努的肚子会不会跟着鼓起来，可他又想到李帝努并不是自己的，抽出来在人家脸颊上流了满怀，李帝努手指沾了一点放进嘴里，唾液把食指湿地发光，黄旭熙又把几把塞到李帝努嘴里，说我这有个大的食指你要不要尝尝，李帝努打趣道，刚刚明明尝过了，黄旭熙也不听，按着李帝努的头开始抽插。等到李帝努把自己的精液吞下去，他把人抱在腿上吻人腺体，问他和自己做爱是种什么感觉 ，李帝努不说话，黄旭熙想这问题大概太难，换了种问法，

“我和罗渽民，有什么区别？”

这道题明明更难，说谁都不对，李帝努吻了吻黄旭熙，“你不要为难我了，今天的事别告诉罗渽民，求你了。”

黄旭熙拿下身顶了顶李帝努的屁股，李帝努娇嗔一声，“明明我才是知道你秘密的那一方，让我闭嘴，你拿什么做条件？”

李帝努凑到黄旭熙的耳边，舔他的耳垂，“只要你想，随时来找我就可以了。”


End file.
